A Smile Says More Than a Thousand Words
by RyeBreadQueen
Summary: After a brutal attack from Karofsky and the jocks, Kurt is left unable to use his voice. To escape, he goes to Dalton where he finds refuge with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers. Will they be able to bring back his personality as he works to bring back his voice? Will Kurt get Blaine to fall in love with him, being unable to speak? Season 2 AU.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm Alexis and I'm fairly new to this fandom. I have been writing fanfiction though for a couple years now, and now that I've finished the series I thought I would try to get more involved in this fandom as well. I actually haven't written in a while, so if I am a little rusty please forgive me for that. I am going to do my best to get out updates as often as possible, and I will also do my best to incorporate any ideas that you guys have into this story. I love hearing what you have in mind so please, keep that in mind as you read this prologue. Without further delay, here is your little preview to "A Smile Says More Than a Thousand Words."

Description: After a brutal attack from Karofsky and the jocks, Kurt is left unable to use his voice. To escape, he goes to Dalton where he finds refuge with Blaine and the rest of the Warblers. Will they be able to bring back his personality as he works to bring back his voice? Will a curly haired Warbler manage to charm his way into Kurt's aching heart, without Kurt being able to speak? Season 2 AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters

Warnings: (These are for the entire story) Talk of canon character death, graphic violence, talk of violence, mention of suicidal thoughts, and klaine fluffiness

Prologue

Kurt Hummel's voice had been important to him since he was just a baby.

As an infant, it was the only way he was able to get what he wanted. Despite the annoyance of screaming and crying, he didn't mind so much when it got him pretty much anything.

As a small child, he used his voice to try and make other people smile. When his mommy or daddy was sad, all he would have to do was talk to them and they always seemed to perk up. Even though the kids at school said that it was too high or too girly, he didn't mind when it made his parents happy.

After his mother died, Kurt's voice went silent for quite a length of time. His dad always seemed to worry about him during this period, but Kurt was still unable to speak. He saw on TV that they always gave a moment of silence to remember those who had died. He wanted to do the same for her. He wanted to remember her forever.

Once he hit high school, his voice became both his defence mechanism and his emotional release. He used his quick, sharp words to render even the smartest of jocks speechless (not that too many of them were very smart) in response to everything that they threw at him. The slushies, dumpster dives, and locker slams were always refuted with the first comeback that popped into his head. It made him feel powerful, like he had something over them.

When he joined Glee Club his sophomore year, his voice became something incredibly special. Singing became a way for him to release his emotions, or to send out a message to someone, without the stress of trying to find the words. Whenever he sang, he felt warm inside, like whatever was bothering him had melted away.

Kurt had used his voice for many things.

And now that he didn't have it anymore, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Author's Note: What did you think? The chapters for this story will obviously be much longer but this is just a little test run to see what people think before I dive into writing. I would love to hear any ideas or suggestions you guys have for this story. I know this is something that has been done before and it is not my intention to copy anybody, I want to make this story my own. Thank you for reading this and please review! Until next time.

Up Next: There's a new kid at Dalton, and Blaine has made his mission to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I was stunned by the response I got for this story after just a short prologue! I'm so glad you guys are excited, because I am excited as well to get this next instalment out for you! I am going to clear up a few things just so you understand where exactly things are at this point. This story begins somewhere in between Special Education and A Very Glee Christmas. So yes, the wedding happened, but the events of Never Been Kissed have not. Another thing- it may take me a few extra days to get the next chapter out, because I am heading to a Youth Conference this weekend that I just found out about. Thank you for your patience! Please review! I would be glad to hear any suggestions or ideas you have for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Also, I do not have a beta, so mistakes are inevitable, but I do my best!**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Blaine Anderson never got in trouble.

It had only taken one phone call home to his parents in kindergarten to make him never want to misbehave again. He had been six, and angry, and had pushed a boy off of the swing on the playground after he had kicked Blaine's friend. Despite just defending his at the time best friend, he was the one who got in trouble and he was the one who got the phone call home.

His father had obviously been quite disappointed, and had told him so. There was no yelling, no threats, but the look of disappointment on his dad's face had been enough for Blaine to never want to see it again.

Which is why he was so terrified to come out. Luckily that ended better than he expected it to.

This fear of seeing that look on his father's face kept him from misbehaving. Once he transferred to Dalton, he became even more well-mannered than before, expected to act like a good little prep school boy.

Which is why he had absolutely no idea why he had been called to the Dean's office.

Dean Reagan was a generally nice man, but he was strict. Usually being called to his office was like taking the walk to your execution for many students. Many feared him, despite the kind way he treated the non-troublemakers. Part of this was due to his appearance. The Dean was quite tall, at least six foot, and wide as well. Not as in fat, he just had a rather large build that led to him having an intimidating presence.

Blaine was going through a giant list in his mind, going over everything he had done the past few days in an effort to try and figure out what he had done. As he walked, his throat became increasingly dry and his heart began to pound. He just couldn't think of anything he had done to step over the line.

The next thought he had was that something was wrong with his family or one of its members. He then quickened his pace, allowing his shoes to make quiet clicks on the beautiful marble floors. Usually when he was walking through empty hallways, he would stop and admire the beauty. It was something that had never gotten old since his transfer freshman year.

As he approached the office, he couldn't help but groan inwardly. Dalton was as bad as an elderly women's quilting bee when it came to gossip. Being as well-known as he was, being called out of class was sure to generate some rumors that will have circulated the entire school by dinnertime.

Rounding the corner, Blaine was surprised to see his friend Jeff leaning against the wall outside the Dean's office.

"Hey Blaine." Said the blonde, who stood up straighter at his appearance.

"Hey there Jeff. Do you by chance know what's going on?" Asked Blaine, trying to take a peek into the window that was on the door.

Jeff shook his head "No. I was just about to ask you that."

With that, the office door swung open and out stepped Dean Reagan, who had a smile on my face. "I assure you Mr. Hummel that these two will take good care of him."

The Dean turned to the two boys, who looked up at him. "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Sterling. Thank you for your patience. We have a new transfer student joining us today."

Blaine immediately stiffened. Nobody transferred to Dalton in the middle of the school year, unless they had to. Unless it was an emergency, like Blaine. The thought of someone else coming to escape fear frightened him.

"Mr. Sterling, I have asked you here because he has been assigned as your roommate."

Jeff immediately perked up, smiling wide. Blaine knew he had always wanted a roommate, and that he could get kind of lonely sometimes.

"Mr. Anderson, as you know, when you transferred, we had a student act as a mentor towards you, to help you get settled and teach you the ropes. Also to be a friend. I'm asking you to take on that role for our new student."

Blaine nodded immediately "I'd be honored sir." And he really would be. He was terrified and lonely when he came to Dalton, and after Wes had become his 'mentor' and took the scared boy under his wing, Blaine had started to heal.

Dean Reagan turned to his office door and gestured to whomever was inside to step into the hallway. The first person to step out was a middle-aged man, who was carrying a box, followed by a small boy, who in one hand had the handle to a large rolling suitcase and come kind of duffle bag in the other hand.

The first thing Blaine noticed about the boy was his eyes. Beautifully expressive, the shiny orbs were a stunning mixture of blue, green and gray, and turned slightly downwards, as if he was avoiding eye contact.

The second thing Blaine noticed was an angry red scar on his throat that moved downwards and disappeared into the boy's Dalton uniform.

Suddenly the man with the box spoke up. "I'm Burt Hummel, and this is my son Kurt."

Blaine could tell Jeff was attempting not to laugh at the rhyming.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel" Said Blaine, offering out his hand. Mr. Hummel held the box tightly and managed to give him a firm handshake.

Blaine turned to Kurt, who was still staring at the floor. "It's nice to meet you too, Kurt."

The pale boy simply nodded.

Burt cleared his throat "Uh, Kurt here can't speak. At least not now. He's been working on his sign language but it won't bother him to write things down for you."

Jeff smiled "My boyfriend Nick can sign. I'm sure he'd be willing to teach me."

Kurt's head shot up at Jeff's words, his eyes widening slightly. Blaine wasn't sure what exactly it was in that statement that made him react that way, but he most definitely hoped he wasn't homophobic.

Blaine decided to break the tension. "I can take that box from you Mr. Hummel. We can take Kurt to his room and help him get settled and then we can take him on the tour. Classes should be out for the day by then and he can get a sense of the community around here."

Mr. Hummel nodded and handed Blaine the box before giving his son a quick but tight hug. "You keep in touch with me you hear? Finn is teaching me how to text and all that. Get settled and such okay? Make some friends. I love you Kurt."

Kurt nodded at his father and mouthed "I love you too."

Mr. Hummel then turned to the two other boys who were watching the exchange. "Look after him for me."

Blaine and Jeff both nodded in earnest, while Kurt turned his attention back to the floor. Blaine examined him carefully. He could see the sadness and the fear in the boy's eyes, it reminded him of himself when he first transferred. He didn't know what had happened to this kid, but Blaine was making it his mission to figure this kid out and hopefully make him feel welcome at Dalton.

"Alright then." Said Jeff, bouncing on his toes. "Off we go."

Kurt Hummel hated Mondays. His Monday mornings used to consist of rushing to do homework he had forgotten about over the weekend, as well as a welcome back dumpster toss, slushy, and locker slam. In that order.

This Monday, however, saw him staring at the bags and box on his bed while straightening his blue and red tie. He wasn't sure what to feel at this point. There were a whole range of emotions running through him: anger, fear, nerves, and excitement.

Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that this was all about a new beginning, and that this new beginning was going to be good, great even, but most importantly, safe.

"Kurt! We really need to get going!" Called his dad from downstairs.

Taking one last look in the mirror, he grabbed some of his things and headed down the stairs, where he passed his father who was heading up the steps to grab the last of it.

They quickly loaded up the car, and began driving.

The ride to Dalton was silent. Usually on long car rides like this, they would turn on the radio. But Kurt couldn't. The pain of listening to music and not being able to sing along was still fresh and it stung every time he heard something relatively melodic.

The outside of Dalton looked like a castle. The beautiful stone building was huge, and had ornate landscaping in the front.

As they entered, Kurt took in the atmosphere of the school. It didn't really look like a school, it looked like some kind of fancy mansion that only the richest of the rich were allowed to stay in. The floors were made of beautiful marble that Kurt almost wanted to reach down and touch, but he remembered it was a floor and that floors were dirty. There was a miraculous chandelier hanging in the center of the room. He was dumbstruck. He'd never seen a place so beautiful, yet he also felt so out of place.

He watched as his father talked to the woman at the desk, before a tall man came out of an office just a few feet away from the desk. The man was dressed in a suit, and had quite a demanding presence.

"You must be the Hummels. I'm Dean Reagan, the head of Dalton Academy."

His father smiled and shook the man's hand. "Burt Hummel, it's great to meet you. We can't thank you enough for this opportunity."

Dean Reagan offered his hand to Kurt as well, and Kurt shook it hesitantly, still refusing eye contact. "It's not a problem Mr. Hummel. We've had several emergency transfers before." He then turned to the woman at the front desk. "Lisa, will you please summon Jeffrey Sterling and Blaine Anderson from their classes? Just have them wait in the hallway."

Kurt was then suddenly ushered into the office with the other two men. He sat in stillness and his dad and the Dean went over paperwork and other details, until a key was slid across the desk to him.

"This is your room key. I've asked your roommate to come meet us here. He and Mr. Anderson should be here by now." The Dean stood and left the office, starting to talk to whoever was outside,

His dad turned to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, I know this is scary, and strange. But this is going to be good for you. And even though I'm going to miss seeing you all the time, you're going to be safe here. And that's the most important thing for me."

Kurt teared up slightly as he realized just how much he was going to miss his dad. But he knew that this was for the best and that Carole would take care of him and make sure he was keeping to his diet.

The Dean then gestured to them from the hallway, and the two Hummels stood up. Keeping his head low, he shuffled out of the office after his father. He allowed himself to look up for a split second and was met with a boy with beautiful hazel eyes.

 _Damn. This boy is gorgeous,_ he thought.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review (they give me motivation to write faster) and leave any ideas or suggestions you have that you would like to see in this story. Until next time xoxo, RBQ**

 **Up Next: Kurt gets settled in to his dorm and Blaine and Jeff take him on a tour, where he meets some more of our favorite Warblers.**


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Author's Note: First of all, thank you for your patience. I really didn't intend for it to take this long to get this chapter out but a whole bunch of things came up and I felt that they were more important. Second, thank you to all who have reviewed this story and who have followed it! I hope I don't disappoint you. Third, I wanted to clear this up- The Warblers and the New Directions DID NOT face each other at sectionals. They both won, and will be seeing each other at Regionals, which they don't know yet. Also, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for the middle part of this story, I know how I want it to end, but I am struggling a bit with how to get there. If anyone has any ideas/suggestions, please let me know by reviewing or PMing me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Special thanks to: white collar black wolf, pkhoolie, mayflower1074, Psylockethe2nd, Beth, and ffacowgirl89 who have reviewed so far!**

 **Word Count: 1921**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

 **Chapter 2- Settling In**

Dalton was shocking to Kurt for several reasons.

First, it was beautiful. He understood that it was a private school and that many of the kids who went here were certainly not hurting for money. He also understood that this school had been there for a long time and had a deep, interesting history. But still, the place looked like a castle. The beautifully crafted marble couples with the ornately patterned walls made it look like something out of a fairy tale. He was sure that just one wall of one of the hallways they had walked down was worth more than his entire house.

Second, the quiet. He knew from the earlier conversation that the last class of the day hadn't let out yet, but everything was still eerily silent. He could hear every single footstep made by the three pairs of feet. At McKinley, even during classes, there would always be someone in the hallways making noise and disrupting. Kurt at this point still wasn't sure which he preferred.

Finally, the kindness these two were showing him. The two boys, Blaine and Jeff, had been oddly polite when they had first met just a few minutes ago, and had extended that kindness throughout their walk. Apparently he was being shown to the dorm he was sharing with Jeff, so that he could get settled in before they went on their tour. Kindness wasn't something he was entirely familiar with, after all. These two boys were the first ray of sunshine he'd had in a long time, other than his father. Hell, the only people who visited him in the hospital other than his father and Carole were Santana, Brittany, and Artie. Not even his stepbrother cared enough. His own glee club, his supposed family hadn't cared enough.

Rachel had contacted him once since the incident. It was to chastise him for abandoning them right before sectionals.

Finn avoided him like the plague in their house. For the week after he was discharged from the hospital before he came to Dalton, Finn stayed locked up in his room after school, and refused to make eye contact with Kurt at the dinner table.

And it hurt.

Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before Blaine and Jeff stopped being nice to him, and left him.

Just like everybody else does.

xxKBxx

The dorm wing looked like a hotel, at least on the floor they were on, which was the second. The floor was covered with a soft carpet, and small houseplants were scattered along the walls. There were ten doors on each side of the hallway, meaning each floor of the residence hall housed 40 boys. There was a communal bathroom at the end of the hallway that had toilets, showers, and sinks, as well as a wall full of mirrors.

Jeff led the way down the hall, twirling a key in his hand and whistling. Blaine followed behind him, holding the box that Mr. Hummel had been carrying. The two of them had been talking the entire walk, but Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't really paying much attention. He didn't blame him, given the fact that it seemed like he had been in real trouble, but he was concerned.

Kurt's lack of attention became aware to Blaine when he ran into Blaine's back after him and Jeff had stopped in front of their door.

Kurt mouthed a quick 'Sorry', and Blaine waved it off.

"Welcome home, new kid," Jeff said happily, pushing open the door to the dorm room.

xxKBxx

Kurt didn't know what to say other than it looked like a hotel room. There was a window on the wall directly opposite from him that lent a view of the yard behind the school. Right underneath the window was a chest of drawers and two lamps, one on each edge. On either side of the window was a full bed that was nicely made with soft and decorative pillows placed on top. At the foot of each bed was a desk with a few shelves on it. The closets were next, closest to the door. They were small, but he would make do.

Kurt knew right away which side of the room was Jeff's and which side was his. There were posters and pictures littering the wall and desk on Jeff's side of the room, while the other side was completely barren.

Taking a deep breath, he set his duffle bag on his bed, while Blaine set the box next to it.

"So, do you like it?" Jeff asked bouncing on his own bed.

Kurt pulled his lips into a tight line and nodded in response before starting to unpack. He had very few clothes with him, since he would be picking up his uniforms in the office the next morning and he wouldn't need too much else. Whenever he went home on weekends he could bring things back with him so that his closet wasn't too full.

Both Jeff and Blaine attempted to start conversations with him, but he didn't feel like writing stuff down and he really wasn't up for small talk anyway.

The last thing he came to in his things were a poster and a couple of pictures. He first hung up a Wicked poster on the wall beside his bed, to which Jeff exclaimed,

"Blaine loves Wicked too! I guess you two will have something to discuss then."

Blaine grinned and nodded at that happily. Kurt felt like he was watching an excited little puppy being handed a treat.

"I do, I would absolutely love to see it someday." Said Blaine, who was now bouncing on the bed beside Jeff. Kurt nodded in agreement, and then put the other three pictures he hand on his desk. One was of him and his father, one was of his mother, and the other was a picture of the New Directions at Regionals from the previous year. He felt a sting at the picture of his old friends, knowing that most of them didn't consider him a friend anymore.

After staring at the picture for a few moments, Blaine spoke up. "I guess we can give you your tour now, there's a surprise for you at the end of it!" He winked and then led the other two out of the room, Kurt only following because he had to. And he didn't think he could say no to those eyes.

xxKBxx

Blaine knew just from looking that the first two pictures Kurt had put down were of him with his parents. He looked like both of them in some way or another. The third picture got Blaine thinking. He could clearly tell that they were on a stage, and he could spot Kurt in the group.

Does that mean Kurt was a performer at his old school?

It hurt Blaine's heart to think that this precious boy had gotten something like that taken away from him. Whatever that scar on his neck was represented that he could no longer do something that he clearly had previously loved. He then decided that this beautiful boy was going to be happy again, one way or another.

Wait, beautiful?

Blaine couldn't deny that Kurt was attractive, but he had no idea whether or not this boy was even gay. He figured though, that if he became his friend and got to know him he would find out eventually.

The tour was uneventful.

xxKBxx

Not because Blaine and Jeff were boring tour guides, it was just that nothing was really going on right now. Most students were working on homework, while the rest of the Warblers were gearing up for their surprise performance that would close off the end of the tour.

That, and Kurt didn't react to anything.

No matter what it was they showed him, whatever room they were in he would wait for one of them to finish explaining it, and he would give a nod, and then turn and leave the room, waiting for the tour to continue.

Blaine's concern for the boy was growing by the minute, and only worsened when a crowd of people began forming around them at the Warblers practice room, hearing that an impromptu performance was about to start.

When the crowd had arrived, Kurt jumped out of his skin, and continued to be jumpy for the next few minutes. Blaine just took his hand and squeezed it to give him reassurance, not believing the softness of the skin he felt.

Once Jeff disappeared into the group of Warblers and all of them started to sing their backup, Blaine grinned, smoothed Kurt's lapel and stepped backwards.

"If you'll excuse me." He walked into the practice room and began to sing to Kurt.

 _ **You think I'm pretty**_

 _ **Without any makeup on**_

 _ **You think I'm funny**_

 _ **When I tell the punchline wrong**_

 _ **I know you get me**_

 _ **So I let my walls come down, down**_

 _ **Before you met me**_

 _ **I was alright but things**_

 _ **Were kinda heavy**_

 _ **You brought me to life**_

 _ **Now every February**_

 _ **You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

 _ **Let's go all the way tonight**_

 _ **No regrets, just love**_

 _ **We can dance, until we die**_

 _ **You and I, will be young forever**_

 _ **You make me feel**_

 _ **Like I'm livin' a**_

 _ **Teenage dream**_

 _ **The way you turn me on**_

 _ **I can't sleep**_

 _ **Let's run away and**_

 _ **Don't ever look back,**_

 _ **Don't ever look back**_

Kurt now had a small smile on his face and was bobbing to the rhythm of the song.

 _ **My heart stops**_

 _ **When you look at me**_

 _ **Just one touch**_

 _ **Now baby I believe**_

 _ **This is real**_

 _ **So take a chance and**_

 _ **Don't ever look back,**_

 _ **Don't ever look back**_

 _ **We drove to Cali**_

 _ **And got drunk on the beach**_

 _ **Got a motel and**_

 _ **Built a fort out of sheets**_

 _ **I finally found you**_

 _ **My missing puzzle piece**_

 _ **I'm complete**_

 _ **Let's go all the way tonight**_

 _ **No regrets, just love**_

 _ **We can dance, until we die**_

 _ **You and I, will be young forever**_

 _ **You make me feel**_

 _ **Like I'm livin' a**_

 _ **Teenage dream**_

 _ **The way you turn me on**_

 _ **I can't sleep**_

 _ **Let's run away and**_

 _ **Don't ever look back,**_

 _ **Don't ever look back**_

 _ **My heart stops**_

 _ **When you look at me**_

 _ **Just one touch**_

 _ **Now baby I believe**_

 _ **This is real**_

 _ **So take a chance and**_

 _ **Don't ever look back,**_

 _ **Don't ever look back**_

 _ **I'mma get your heart racing**_

 _ **In my skin-tight jeans**_

 _ **Be your teenage dream tonight**_

 _ **Let you put your hands on me**_

 _ **In my skin-tight jeans**_

 _ **Be your teenage dream tonight**_

Blaine pointed at Kurt and winked, happy as the smile on the boy's face turned into a wide grin.

 _ **Yoooouuu**_

 _ **You make me feel**_

 _ **Like I'm livin' a**_

 _ **Teenage dream**_

 _ **The way you turn me on**_

 _ **I can't sleep**_

 _ **Let's run away and**_

 _ **Don't ever look back,**_

 _ **Don't ever look back**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **My heart stops**_

 _ **When you look at me**_

 _ **Just one touch**_

 _ **Now baby I believe**_

 _ **This is real**_

 _ **So take a chance and**_

 _ **Don't ever look back,**_

 _ **Don't ever look back**_

 _ **I'mma get your heart racing**_

 _ **In my skin-tight jeans**_

 _ **Be your teenage dream tonight**_

 _ **Let you put your hands on me**_

 _ **In my skin-tight jeans**_

 _ **Be your teenage dream tonight**_

As the audience applauded, Blaine moved towards the crowd to get to Kurt. There was still an hour before dinner, and he wanted to get to know the new boy a bit better before everyone began their questioning. But, and the crowd dissipated, Blaine frowned.

Kurt was gone.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, I'm having trouble with ideas for the middle of the story so if you have any, review of PM me! I'm also looking for someone to possibly bounce the ideas I do have off of, so if you're interested in that please do PM me, I would appreciate the help!**

 **Up Next: Blaine goes on a mission to find Kurt before dinner**


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is both so late and so short, but I started school and then I got sick and really these past few weeks have been a bit like hell. On a happier note, who else saw Darren on the Today show a few weeks ago? I literally died when I realized it was him, his cover I Dreamed a Dream was absolutely beautiful, if you haven't seen it I really suggest that you look it up. I know that some of you are upset that Finn and Kurt were on the rocks, but maybe if you review enough he'll come around. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Special Thanks to: ForeverPhantom2007, brighteyes421, and PasoFinoLove who reviewed the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or any locations you may recognize.**

 **Chapter 3: Trust**

Blaine was worried. Jeff came up behind him, equally concerned.

"What happened to Kurt?" The blonde asked, frowning.

"I don't know," said Blaine, frustrated "He was here during the performance and he appeared to be enjoying it but after the song ended he just disappeared."

Wes and David then appeared on Blaine's other side, looking curious.

"What's up Blainers?" Asked David

"You look lost." Said Wes.

"He's lost the new kid." Jeff interjected. "The dean appointed Blaine to be his mentor or something and he was here during the performance but now he's disappeared. He's my new roommate."

"Is it the kid that Blaine was flirting with during our performance?"

"I was not flirting with him!"

"You sang to him during the entire song Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "I'll see you guys at dinner in an hour. I'm going to see if I can find him." With that, he walked off.

The first place he checked was Kurt and Jeff's dorm room, which was fortunately unlocked. Unfortunately however, the room was empty. Blaine looked around the room to see if he could find any clues as to where the boy may be. Then Blaine spotted the large number of books that Kurt had on his side of the room. He knew just where to look.

 **xxKBxx**

Kurt hadn't meant to hurt Blaine or the rest of the Warblers' feelings by running out after his performance, but he couldn't stand to be in the crowd. The large amount of people around him, clapping and laughing had made him feel claustrophobic and like he was trapped back at McKinley.

He ran to the first place he could think of that would most likely be empty and quiet. The library. He remembered from the conversation Jeff and Blaine had had during the tour that most students preferred to do their homework in the common rooms, and only went to the library when absolutely necessary.

When he entered, he was pleased to find that the large room was completely empty aside from the librarian, who smiled at him upon entry. Kurt headed for the back of the library and took a random book off of the shelf, making sure to mark where he had gotten it from. He settled down at the table and opened it, beginning to read.

Most of his old friends back at McKinley had not realized how smart he was or how much he enjoyed reading. Reading gave him the chance to escape the tortures of public school for a while into a fantasy world. His utter lack of friends had left him with more free time than he knew what to do with, so most of it was spent going over his homework or studying.

Kurt had almost finished the first chapter when someone sat down in the chair opposite him, causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Said a familiar voice, causing Kurt to look up. He almost smiled when he saw that it was Blaine, looking at him with compassion in his eyes.

Kurt shook his head and offered a small smile to let him know that it was okay. Hesitantly, he pulled his notebook and a pencil out of his bag in order to communicate. Quickly, he wrote.

 _I'm sorry I ran off on you._

"That's alright," Blaine said. "I was more upset that the performance may have made you uncomfortable."

Kurt shook his head again and proceeded to write once more.

 _Your performance was brilliant. You have an amazing voice. I just get claustrophobic sometimes._

Blaine nodded at that. "So, since we're going to be friends, would it be okay if I knew a little bit more about you?"

The pale boy hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright, so if you don't mind me asking, where did you transfer from?"

Kurt stiffened a bit before writing down on the paper.

 _McKinley._

"That's all the way in Lima isn't it? That's about an hour and a half drive?"

Another nod.

"Can I ask why it was you decided to transfer?"

At that, Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

"That's okay, that's okay. Forget I asked. We can move on. How about you ask me some things this time around?" Blaine said, reassuringly.

Kurt hesitated again before nodding. He didn't understand why this boy would want to get to know him. He supposed it was just to be nice, he would ditch him after a while.

Everyone else did.

"Alrighty then, what would you like to know first?"

 **xxKBxx**

Over the next forty-five minutes, they played a question game. One of them would ask a question about themselves, and the other would answer. Person one would then answer the question, before person two asked a different question and the process repeated. Eventually though, the questions got kind of boring.

Blaine noticed that Kurt offered very little information about himself. His answers were always short and unexplained while his questions left the inability to add any detail. He felt saddened by this, as he really wanted to get to know the boy. He figured out pretty quickly that something had likely happened to him to make him this withdrawn, which in turn made Blaine sad, but he wasn't going to push.

Sitting back, he looked at his watch and gasped "Oh jeez, dinner is starting in five minutes. Would you accompany me? I can introduce you to the rest of my friends. Jeff's boyfriend Nick will be there too. The one that knows sign language."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly in shock, and Blaine frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you not hungry? Will that many people make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry, we can just stay here if you want."

Kurt shook his head and wrote once again in his notebook.

 _I'm just surprised that you want to be my friend._

Blaine gasped and then got an idea, and then spontaneously broke into song.

 _ **Fall is here, hear the yell**_

 _ **Back to school, ring the bell**_

 _ **Brand new shoes, walking blues**_

 _ **Climb the fence, books and pens**_

 _ **I can tell that we are gonna be friends**_

 _ **I can tell that we are gonna be friends**_

 _ **Walk with me, Suzy Lee**_

 _ **Through the park and by the tree**_

 _ **We will rest upon the ground**_

 _ **And look at all the bugs we found**_

 _ **Safely walk to school without a sound**_

 _ **Safely walk to school without a sound**_

 _ **Here we are, no one else**_

 _ **We walked to school all by ourselves**_

 _ **There's dirt on our uniforms**_

 _ **From chasing all the ants and worms**_

 _ **We clean up and now it's time to learn**_

 _ **We clean up and now it's time to learn**_

 _ **Numbers, letters, learn to spell**_

 _ **Nouns, and books, and show and tell**_

 _ **Playtime we will throw the ball**_

 _ **Back to class, through the hall**_

 _ **Teacher marks our height against the wall**_

 _ **Teacher marks our height against the wall**_

 _ **We don't notice any time pass**_

 _ **We don't notice anything**_

 _ **We sit side by side in every class**_

 _ **Teacher thinks that I sound funny**_

 _ **But she likes the way you sing**_

 _ **Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed**_

 _ **When silly thoughts go through my head**_

 _ **About the bugs and alphabet**_

 _ **And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet**_

 _ **That you and I will walk together again**_

 _ **I can tell that we are going to be friends**_

Yes I can tell that we are gonna be friends.

By the end of the song, Kurt had a small smile on his face, much like the one he'd had during Teenage Dream. When he'd finished singing, the pale boy was on his feet and applauding lightly.

 **xxKBxx**

Despite the song, Kurt still wasn't sure why Blaine wanted to be his friend. He seemed like a nice guy, so he didn't think that the dapper boy was trying to play him in any way. Kurt couldn't help it, but for some reason he felt drawn to him. He sat back down and thought for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that he would like to be Blaine's friend as well.

Blaine then held a hand out to him. "Do you trust me?"

Kurt hesitated before nodding. Blaine's smile could cure cancer.

"Then come to dinner with me."

Inhaling deeply, Kurt took the hand that was being offered to him and allowed himself to be pulled up. On their journey to the cafeteria, he could feel himself getting more and more nervous, as he wasn't sure what the rest of the boys would think of him. He knew that the school had a no-tolerance bullying policy, but that didn't stop people from thinking and from judging. As they stood in front of the doors to the cafeteria, Kurt took a deep breath. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand from Blaine, and all of a sudden he felt like he could face anything.

 **Song Used: We're Going to be Friends by the Whitestripes**

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed, it. Please review if you have any suggestions, ideas, prompts, or just feedback in general. Like I said, reviews make Finn be friendlier. Thank you once again, and I shall see you on the next update, which hopefully won't take as long.**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter for you** **. At least I managed to get this out in a shorter amount of time than that last one. However, I kind of had to post this chapter today. You see, I live in South Florida, and Hurricane Irma is headed right for us, so my family is planning on evacuating first thing tomorrow morning. I would really appreciate any thought or prayers you have, and I send mine to any fellow Floridians or those in the Caribbean. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I shall see you soon! Please review with any feedback, ideas, suggestions, or prompts you have for this story!**

 **Special thanks to: white collar black wolf, brighteyes421 and Fischer for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or locations**

 **Chapter 4: Friends**

Once they stepped into the cafeteria, Blaine was unsure of whether or not this was a good idea. Kurt was pale, paler than normal and was breathing rather heavy. He squeezed the boy's hand again in an attempt to make him calm down. Unfortunately, he recognized a bit of himself in Kurt. When he first came to Dalton, Blaine was shy, withdrawn, and terrified. He was unsure of how to make friends in this new environment, which led him to being completely alone for his first three weeks at the school. Blaine refused to let that happen to Kurt. Nobody should experience that type of loneliness.

"Relax Kurt. I won't let anything happen to you alright? If anything makes you uncomfortable just let me know and we can leave. I promise," Blaine whispered. There were several eyes on the two of them, as new students were always a source of interest, especially when holding the hand of one of the most popular boys in school.

Kurt nodded and turned his attention towards the ground, as if trying to get it to swallow him up.

 **xxKBxx**

The cafeteria reminded Kurt of McKinley. It was dramatically different than the rest of the school in all its ornate business, looking just like any normal school cafeteria. But instead of long tables with benches, there were a large amount of round tables scattered across the room, each one with about ten chairs around them. The only thing that gave any notice to the fact that this school was pretty much a castle were the windows. Large, and beautifully lined, the far wall of the cafeteria, opposite of the food line, was scattered with windows that stretched almost from the floor all the way to the ceiling.

Outside the windows appeared to be a garden, which at present time was covered in a light blanket of snow. Kurt wanted to go outside and just revel in its beauty, but he didn't see a way to get out there. He'd have to ask later.

Blaine speaking to him caused him to glance around the room even more, realizing that people were actually watching him. He felt uncomfortable and vulnerable, looking at the ground in an effort to not meet any of the stares.

He was then pulled over towards the food line. Examining it, he found that it was almost like a buffet of meals. There were many plates of four different meals lining the buffet, two hot and two cold. Looking at Blaine nervously, he grabbed a plate of salad.

Blaine, having already grabbed his plate of chicken, smiled slightly "Are you ready to go meet some of my friends? Jeff will be there too."

Kurt nodded again and let himself be led over to a table with four boys sitting down. The first was Jeff, followed by a boy with brown hair, then an African American boy who was telling the brunette a joke, and finally an Asian boy.

Blaine sat down at the table, leaving the seat in between him and Jeff free. "Guys this is Kurt. He's new here and he's Jeff's new roommate."

"Nicky, this is the boy I was telling you about. Kurt this is my boyfriend Nick, remember, the one who can sign?" Said Jeff, enthusiastically.

Nick gave Kurt a wide smile, before signing to him. Hello.

Kurt couldn't describe the rush of comfort that came over him when Nick signed to him. He finally had somebody he could easily communicate to without having to write things down for others to have them speak back at him. He felt like an equal. As much as his dad and Carol were trying, it was taking them along time to get the sign language down. It had come to Kurt easily, since having nothing to do in the hospital for two weeks and one week at home left nothing else to do.

Relaxed, Kurt signed back to him. Hello, it's nice to meet you.

Blaine then gestured to the other two boys "This is Wes and David, though we really just call them Wevid since they're pretty much always together, except when their girlfriends are around."

Wevid, as named both waved and said "Hi Kurt!" At the same time, which honestly freaked him out a little bit.

After that, the boys fell into easy conversation as they were eating. It reminded Kurt of the first time that New Directions ate lunch together as a team.

 _The amount of people staring at them was unreal. It kind of made sense though. Members of the football team and the Unholy Trinity sitting with some of the most unpopular kids at school: the gay kid, the wheelchair kid, even the annoying Myspace girl. For once, the staring didn't really get to Kurt. He was just happily eating his lunch with his friends._

 _Friends._

 _There's a concept._

 _He remembers his dad using the fact that he had no friends as part of the justification for him to join a team. Jeez, was that already over a month ago? He was still getting shoved into lockers, called names, and slushied, but at least now there was somebody to help him clean it off._

 _He was sitting in between Mercedes and Tina, who had quickly become his best friends. They had a standing sleepover on Saturday nights at his house, and for once it felt nice just to be accepted by someone, even if it wasn't the guys. It didn't matter because he had friends, real friends who actually cared enough to ask how he was. He felt appreciated, accepted, and dare he say it, loved._

 _The rest of the group laughed at a joke that someone had told, bringing him out of his thoughts. Looking up, Kurt saw Puck, Puck who used to throw him into the dumpster every single morning without fail, smiling at him. He never felt warmer._

"Kurt? Kurt!" The light shaking of his shoulder from Blaine brought him out of his trance.

"Are you okay?" He was asked by Jeff. Kurt hadn't even realized he was crying.

Kurt nodded before signing to Nick before standing and exiting the cafeteria quickly. I'm just tired, going to go get some rest.

 **xxKBxx**

The walk back to his room was done in silence. He blocked everything out of his mind, instead focusing on the floors and the intricate details in the stone. The only sounds were the sounds of his feet hitting the floor and his heavy breathing, which had started in his panic to get away from everyone.

Embarrassment was the first emotion he registered. As a general rule. Kurt usually avoided crying in front of anybody. Never let them see you sweat was his personal motto at McKinley. And yet, he had shed tears in a room with pretty much the entire school there.

He was angry next. Angry at himself for getting distracted, and for managing to embarrass himself and he hadn't even started classes yet.

Strangely, he also felt some form of happiness or comfort. The memory of that first lunch with the Glee club was exactly how he had felt eating with Blaine and his friends. They didn't ask him a bunch of questions about who he was or where he was from, they recognized that he wasn't ready for that. Instead they just made him feel accepted and like one of them. Subconsciously, Kurt knew he would be okay here.

He got ready for bed on autopilot, almost skipping his moisturizing routine because he just didn't want to do it. But he figured that since tomorrow was his first day, he ought to look his best. If he couldn't dress to impress, be better impress through every other way possible.

When he got into bed, it was only 7:45, but he had nothing else to do, so he figured he'd at least try to get a full night's sleep for the big day tomorrow. He texted his dad a quick goodnight message and then closed his eyes.

 **xxKBxx**

Kurt couldn't sleep.

For what seemed like the millionth time since he got into bed, he rolled over to check his alarm clock. 11:48.

When Jeff had finally come back to the room, he had pretended to be asleep until Jeff turned the lights out and went to bed.

He was definitely tired. So why couldn't he sleep?

It was probably a combination of things, he figured. Nerves was definitely a biggie. A new school with new people and new classes and new teachers, there was just so much that could be messed up. Homesickness was there too. He missed his room and his dad, missed being able to just go talk to him if something was wrong, missed bossing him around and making sure that he was eating right. Not that he didn't have enough faith that Carol could do that.

The what ifs creeped into his mind as well.

What if he didn't understand the classes? What if his teachers hated him? What if the other kids looked down upon him because he was just the son of a mechanic and was here on scholarship? What if the new friends he'd made abandoned him like New Directions?

No. He wouldn't allow himself to think that way. Be positive Kurt.

With a last thought of sudden belief in himself, he managed to fall into a restless sleep.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will get the next one up as soon as I can. A note, we are evacuating and I do not know for sure when I am coming back, the next update may be pushed back. Please review with any feedback, ideas, suggestions, or prompts you have for this story! Until next time, RBQ.**

 **Up Next: Kurt's first day of classes at Dalton**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Day

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! First, I would like to thank all of you for your well wishes to both me and my family. My family decided last minute not to evacuate, and let me say, I never want to ride out a hurricane again, it was terrifying. But both I and my house are still here, so I really couldn't ask for more. As you may be able to tell, I am not very good at writing dialogue (because I have no friends to talk to) so hang in there as I attempt to improve. As a note, I am going to let you guys ask me questions about myself or my life. Either PM or review the question and I will answer a certain amount each chapter, depending on how many questions I receive. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review with any feedback, suggestions, or prompts you have for this story!**

 **Special Thanks to: white collar black wolf, BisexualKitsune, brighteyes421, and ItsNotEasyBeingQueen for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or locations**

 **Chapter 5- The First Day**

 _He was running down a hallway. He could not tell where the hallway was, it did not look familiar to him. Why was he running? All he could feel was fear. And then he heard it._

" _I'm coming to get you Hummel. I promised you I would. I always keep my promises."_

 _The chilling and ever so familiar voice of David Karofsky followed him down the hallway, and Kurt just kept running. The sound of larger, pounding feet and raspy deep breaths were getting closer and closer._

 _He had to get away._

 _He was too slow. He tripped and fell and suddenly there was a body on top of him and a flash of silver._

 _He tried to scream but he could not._

 **xxKBxx**

Kurt sprung up in his bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. The nightmares had not stopped since the attack, and were progressively getting worse. His father had encouraged him to talk to someone about them, but he merely rolled his eyes at that.

It is not like he really could talk to someone about them anyway.

Sighing, Kurt glanced over at the clock. It was only 3:37 in the morning, but he knew he would not be getting anymore sleep, so he made sure that Jeff was still sleeping and took out his journal, writing by the light of his phone.

 **December 8** **th** **, 2010**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It is early on a Tuesday morning. I just woke up from yet another nightmare and I am not sure what to do anymore. I can't sleep, I'm hardly eating anymore. I know my dad is worried but he's too afraid that I'll be angry at him for saying something. Honestly, I can't remember a time when I wasn't angry. Or scared. I know what everyone has told me about this bullying policy, but I just can't shake the feeling that it's too good to be true. That in those hallways today I'm going to experience the same exact things I did at McKinley, absolutely alone. Without Artie, Brit and Santana I don't know what I'm going to do. I suppose I should just enjoy the few friends I've made for the time being, until they get tired of me…just like everyone else does._

When he finished writing, he glanced back at the clock. 4:09. Sighing, Kurt closed his journal and looked up at his ceiling, deciding to wait it out until the alarm rang.

 **xxKBxx**

It seemed like years before the alarm finally rang. At 6:30 sharp, the beeps rang out in the small dorm room, rousing his roommate awake.

Jeff groaned and hit the alarm to shut it off before sitting up, yawning.

"Morning," said the blonde boy while throwing the covers off of himself and sitting up.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgement and sat up as well.

Getting ready was easy. He followed the same routine he always had. He had to admit, the communal showers were a little weird to get used to, as well as the uniform, but it would get better over time, At least he hoped so.

He was putting the finishing touches on his hair when there was a knock at their dorm door. Jeff answered it and on the other side was Blaine, who was holding two cups of coffee.

"Oh wow Blainers thank you so much, I could really use this."

Blaine frowned and shook his head "One is for me and the other is for Kurt," he said, which caused Jeff to pout and Kurt to blush. "We talked about coffee yesterday, remember Kurt?"

Kurt accepted the cup and took a sip, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'You remember by coffee order?'

Like he was reading the pale boy's mind, Blains scoffed and said "Of course I do."

Kurt felt an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his body, and something was telling him it was not just because of the coffee. In less than 24 hours, Blaine had managed to make him happier than most at McKinley had done in the whole time he had been there.

"I was wondering, Jeff, if I could steal your roomie and escort him down to breakfast."

Jeff sighed dramatically "I suppose I could give him up for a short period of time, seeing as we'll be sitting together anyway."

Blaine chuckled "Thank you very much. Kurt?" He offered his hand out to the paler boy, who blushed yet again before grabbing his bag and taking his hand gently.

Blaine then proceeded to pull the younger boy out of the room and down to breakfast.

 **xxKBxx**

Just like the night before at dinner, people were staring at Kurt and whispering. He did not want to say anything out loud, but it was making him quite uncomfortable. It felt like McKinley all over again, except they were not saying anything to his face.

Blaine seemed to sense his discomfort, because the gently rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb and damn he could get used to that. "Don't worry about it. The novelty of a new kid will wear of soon and they will stop whispering. They are not saying anything bad."

He nodded in response and managed to grab from fruit and yoghurt (A/N I hate the spelling of this word) before following Blaine to the same table they sat at last night. Wes and David were already there, and said a quick hello each before digging back into the food they were devouring. Boys.

As Kurt ate, Nick and Jeff eventually appeared together as well. There was light conversation made around the table, simple talks about simple things, and Kurt wished he could actively participate in it.

Nick, noticing that Kurt seemed to be feeling left out, asked him, "Are you ready for your first day?"

Kurt nodded and signed to him in response, which Nick repeated out loud. "He says he's a little nervous about the classes being harder, and being in a new place."

Jeff patted his shoulder gently while Blaine spoke up. "Can I see your schedule?"

Kurt simply nodded again and pulled it out of his bag, handing it to Blaine.

Blaine read it over. "You must be really smart Kurt. You're in senior French, as well as AP English and AP Government and Politics. The rest of your classes are advanced at least, with the exception of your elective. And it appears you have at least one of us in all of your classes. Except Gov and Politics."

Kurt felt both bashful and relieved at his words. Bashful at the praise he received from Blaine, and relieved that he wouldn't be alone the whole day. When he finished eating, Blaine put his trash on his own tray.

"I'll take this for you. It looks like I don't see you in class until this afternoon, so I'll see you at lunch and you can tell me all about your morning." With a quick smile, Blaine stood and left.

 **xxKBxx**

From the moment he walked into the French classroom, Kurt knew that he was going to enjoy this class. The entire room was decorated with pictures from France and little blurbs about French culture. His teacher was sitting at her desk in the front of the room. She was a young woman, no older than 30, with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and glasses.

David stepped up to the desk, Kurt following behind. "Ms. Summers? This is Kurt Hummel, he's our new transfer student."

Ms. Summers looked up and smiled. Her smile reminded him of honey. "Ah yes, hello Mr. Hummel. It's a pleasure to have you here. I received notice from your old teacher and may I saw, she was quite impressed with you. I am aware of your predicament, so if you could stay after class for just a few minutes, I can explain to you about some things and we can decide how to do things okay?"

Kurt smiled at her and nodded, before being led by David to a table with two chairs. He sat down while David sat next to him.

The class passed rather quickly, and before he knew it, the bell was ringing. David insisted on staying behind with him during his meeting with Ms. Summers as a translator, despite the fact that David did not know sign language.

"Now Mr. Hummel. I am aware that you cannot speak due to an incident at your previous school. We do quite a few oral presentations in this class so that I can test pronunciation, however I will allow you to write all of your presentations out and hand them in to me. As for a pronunciation grade, every week I will give you a sentence and I will have you write out the correct pronunciation for the sentence, to be handed in to me at the end of the wee, I think that will work. Do you have any questions?"

Kurt shook his head before being sent off to his next class with a late pass.

 **xxKBxx**

The rest of Kurt's morning passed in a similar fashion. His other three morning classes, Art, AP English and Pre-Calculus Honors, contained Nick, Wes and Jeff respectively. By the time he and Jeff made it to the cafeteria at lunch time, he had learned to ignore the stares and whispers and just enjoy the lack of slushies and locker shoves.

Jeff was ranting to him about the lack of things to do is Westerville on the weekends when the other three boys showed up. Blaine sat beside him, on the side that Jeff wasn't already on.

"Hey, did you have a good morning?" He asked.

Kurt nodded before writing in his notebook 'I did. I like my teachers, and the French teacher in particular seems to like me.'

"I'm glad. I'm in Honors Chemistry with you next, then you have Typing, then we're in P.E. together then last but not least AP Gov and Politics." Said Blaine.

Kurt gave him a thumbs up and continued nibbling at his sandwich. Lunch was pretty much the same as the rest of their meals, chatter about how their days had gone so far as well as typical teenage boy conversation.

Eventually, the boys all stood up and gathered their things. As Jeff Nick, Wes and David headed off to the first of their afternoon classes, Blaine looked to him.

"Are you ready?"

Kurt nodded 'As I'll ever be,' he thought. Blaine smiled and then happily walked out of the cafeteria, Kurt following closely behind.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was originally much longer, and contained the second half of the day but I decided to cut it because of an idea I got last minute. Remember, if there's a question you want to ask about me either PM or review it and I will answer them for you. Please review with any feedback, suggestions, or prompts you have for this story!**

 **Up Next: Kurt faces his first afternoon at Dalton, and encounters a teacher who for some reason seems to just hate him on principle.**


	7. Chapter 6: The First Day Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have returned with another chapter for everyone. I have a challenge for you, my birthday is on the 29** **th** **(I'm turning 17) and at the moment this is being written this story has 66 followers and 27 reviews. Do you think by the 29** **th** **we can get to either 75 followers or 40 reviews? If you make it to one of them by then, I will write a one-shot of your guys' choosing. Anyway, thank you so much for continuing to stick with this story. ALSO: I AM DOING A Q AND A. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO ANSWER ABOUT MYSELF OR ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASR REVIEW OR PM THEM AND I WILL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT UODATE. I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to: brighteyes421, It'sNotEasyBeingQueen, LvSammy, and KLAINEBOWED for reviewing the previous chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or locations**

 **Chapter 6: The First Day part 2**

Kurt was dreading having to go to gym. At McKinley, he always got in trouble for not changing out during gym, because any time he went in the locker room he was met with slurs, and sometimes even violence.

As him and Blaine walked towards the gym, which he has been informed earlier was an entirely separate building. He was suddenly quite nervous about actually having to change in front of all these boys. The mark that wasn't visible on his neck because of the Dalton uniform would be exposed, as well as the remnants of his other injuries.

The first thing that Kurt noticed as they entered the gym was the smell. The McKinley gym and locker room smelled like sweat, axe, and beer. But somehow, Dalton's still smelled like fresh paint. The sudden clean scent hit him strongly and he almost stumbled.

Like in all of his classes from earlier that morning, he, with the help of Blaine, introduced himself to the gym teacher, who then handed him a uniform. The uniform was simple, just a navy colored short that said Dalton Phys. Ed. in red lettering and some navy basketball shorts. The teacher, Mr. Haba, then instructed him to go to the locker rooms, chance, and return once he was finished.

As they entered the locker room, Kurt decided to quickly slip away and change in the bathroom stall. The only thing that would be seen was his throat scar, which he couldn't do much about. He slipped out of the locker room carefully, standing nervously by Mr. Haba.

"Alright class!" Mr. Haba said once all of the students had arrived back in the gym. "Today we have a new student. His name is Kurt Hummel. I expect all of you to make sure he feels welcome here. We'll start like we normally do every day, with stretches, and then we'll have an open gym today for you to do whatever you want."

All of the other students then got into lines, Kurt quickly copying them. There was one rather tall and scrawny brunette in the front that began leading the rest of the kids in stretches, the first being touching the ground.

Kurt shrugged and just slipped his hands all the way to the ground, putting them under his shoes in the process. Blaine, who had found his way next to him, looked dumbfounded.

"How are you so flexible?" He whispered, as he could only get his hands midway between his knees and feet.

Kurt just shrugged in reply and grinned, easily moving to the floor for the next stretch. His feet were spread apart in a V and the kid in the front reached out as far as he could. Kurt simply bent so his stomach was rested against the floor and his legs were reaching as far as possible.

The rest of the kids in the class starting looking at him with interest, whispering things like

"Do you see the new kid?" "He's so flexible" "Wow"

Kurt just smiled to himself.

 **xxKBxx**

His next two classes passed without much conflict, so when it was time to go to APGP he wasn't expecting anything to go wrong.

When Kurt entered the classroom, the teacher was sitting at her desk, glasses pressed firmly against her nose. She was an older lady, with silvery hair cut short. Slowly, he approached the desk and handed her a note that read _'Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I am your new student.'_

The teacher looked up at him, and glanced down at the note before reading it, her eyes flashing with something that Kurt couldn't quite point out.

"Why didn't you speak to me like a normal boy?" She snapped, making him wince.

Cautiously, he lifted a hand to point at his throat and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and just pointed at a table. The room didn't have real desks, it had small tables that each had two chairs behind it for people to sit. The table she pointed at already had one boy sitting at it, who was looking up at him.

The boy was pale and chubby and had deep green eyes as well as a smile on his face. Slowly, Kurt walked over and sat down next to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Trent!" He said enthusiastically, holding a hand out, which Kurt took and shook.

Kurt took out a piece of paper and wrote for Trent. 'I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel I can't talk.'

Trent looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. Ms. Verna has always been a pretty nasty old woman. None of us really like her but she happens to be a pretty good teacher, so they've been unsuccessful in firing her so far but-"He was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Alright class," said Ms. Verna with a nasally voice. "Today we have a new student. Please, stand and introduce yourself."

Kurt stood up slowly and waved, unsure of what to do.

"Out loud boy! Are you stupid boy? Do you have some kind of disability?" She yelled shrilly, causing tears to well up in Kurt's eyes.

'No, not here,' he thought, fighting them away.

Trent stood up next to him, squeezing his shoulder gently "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. He's unable to talk to you." He said, directing the last sentence towards his teacher.

Sighing, Ms. Verna jus motioned for them both to sit "Whatever. Let's just get started with the lesson."

Kurt finally let a single tear shed after he was sitting and Trent wasn't looking at him with concern anymore.

 **xxKBxx**

Blaine was concerned. Everything had been fine when he had left Kurt after gym, but now, he seemed…different.

He was oddly quiet. Not that he wasn't always quiet because he obviously couldn't make any noise, but there was nothing from him at all. There were no smiles or silent laughs or signing things to Nick so that he could contribute to the conversation. Nothing. He wasn't even eating, just pushing his dinner around on his plate.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine noticed that Trent, a fellow Warbler was watching Kurt from across the cafeteria, which concerned him even more.

Was Kurt being bullied?

 _No, not possible_ , he thought. Everyone in this school took the zero tolerance policy very seriously and he highly doubted that anyone would even try, especially not in the presence of anyone else.

After a while, he felt someone nudge his arm. Kurt had slipped him a note.

' _Going to bed. See you tomorrow. –K'_

Frowning, Kurt looked up at the rest of the members of the table.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Kurt?" Asked Blaine.

Nick and Jeff both shook their heads. "Each of us were in his 6th and 7th classes, and he was fine then."

"Something must have happened during his last class then." Said David, sighing.

"I don't remember what he had." Said Blaine.

Just then, someone sat down in the chair that Kurt had been previously occupying "Hey guys." It was Trent.

"Hey Trent do you know why Kurt is upset? I saw you watching him," Blaine asked, concerned.

Trent sighed and nodded. "Verna gave him a hard time. Yelled at him after he didn't introduce himself out loud to both her and the class."

"But he couldn't!" Exclaimed Jeff.

"I know. I told her that. She usually get tired of people pretty fast though, so hopefully tomorrow will be better. I just thought you should know since you seemed worried."

"Thank you, Trent," said Blaine, who was already formulating a plan in his head.

 **xxKBxx**

Kurt was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling when his phone vibrated.

 _From: Dad 7:38 pm_

 _Hey kiddo! How was your first day?_

 _To: Dad 7:39 pm_

 _It was pretty good. I made several friends today and most of my teachers seem really cool._

 _From: Dad 7:41 pm_

 _Are you sure? Nobody's bothering you?_

 _To: Dad 7:41 pm_

 _Nobody's bothering me dad. I'm fine._

 _From: Dad: 7:43 pm_

 _Alright. I just worry about you kiddo. I just want you to be safe and happy._

 _To: Dad 7:44 pm_

 _I know dad. I should probably start getting ready for bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

 _From: Dad 7:47 pm_

 _We love you and we miss you. Sleep tight._

 _To: Dad 7:48 pm_

 _I love you too dad. Goodnight._

Kurt was just about to put his phone away when he got another text.

 _From: Blaine 7:50 pm_

 _Hey, I heard from Trent what happened. So I figured I could do a little something to make you feel better._

There was an audio file attached to the text, and Kurt hit it to see what it was. Immediately he recognized Blaine's voice singing.

I backed my car into a cop car the other day

Well, he just drove off - sometimes life's okay

I ran my mouth off a bit too much, ah what did I say?

Well, you just laughed it off and it was all okay

And we'll all float on okay

And we'll all float on okay

And we'll all float on okay

And we'll all float on anyway, well

A fake Jamaican took every last dime with that scam

It was worth it just to learn some sleight of hand

Bad news comes, don't you worry even when it lands

Good news will work its way to all them plans

We both got fired on, exactly, the same day

Well, we'll float on, good news is on the way

And we'll all float on okay

And we'll all float on okay

And we'll all float on okay

And we'll all float on alright

Already we'll all float on

Now don't you worry we'll all float on alright

Already we'll all float on alright

Don't worry we'll all float on

Alright, Already

And we'll all float on alright

Already we'll all float on alright

Don't worry even if things end up a bit

Too heavy we'll all float on alright

Already, we'll all float on alright

Already, we'll all float on okay

Don't worry, even if things get heavy

We'll all float on alright

Already, we'll all float on

(Alright!)

Now don't you worry, we'll all float on

(Alright!)

We'll all float on

Kurt was asleep before the song ended, lulled into his dreams by the sweet sound of his new best friend.

 **Song used: Float On by Modest Mouse**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I really hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to review if you have any ideas, suggestions or prompts for this story. I would also like any feedback you may have. Don't forget- if you have a question for me, review it or PM it and I will answer it within the next few updates. The next one should be up in approximately 2 weeks. Have a nice day everyone!**

 **Up Next: We skip a little time. Kurt is stressed, and Blaine figured out he may have feelings for his new best friend.**


	8. Chapter 7: Exams and Nightmares

Author's Note: First things first, I'm sorry. I have several reasons that this chapter took so long but it would be unnecessary to repeat them, just know that I am sorry. I will do my best to be better about updating from now on, and for future reference: I will NEVER abandon this story without leaving you guys a message. In good news, I've actually started planning out chapters before writing them instead of just writing whatever comes into my head. Also good news, I've started on a one-shot I am posting this week as a Thanksgiving present to all of you. So, here we go. Also, a very happy Thanksgiving to all of my fellow Americans out there. Please review!

Special thanks to: white collar black wolf, brighteyes421, BisexualKitsune, and KLAINEBOWED for reviewing the previous chapter

Warning: This chapter contains mentions of violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or locations

Chapter 7- Exams and Nightmares

Jeff Sterling was many things.

He was a Warbler. He was a soccer player. He was a boyfriend. He was a friend. And recently, he became a roommate.

It had only been a few weeks since Kurt Hummel had stolen the hearts of himself and his friends and moved into his dorm room, and he was finding himself growing ever fonder of the mute boy. But there were some things that were strange about him.

The way that he flinched whenever someone larger than him entered the space, or if there was a sudden loud noise. The fact that Jeff, Blaine, and occasionally Trent were the only people allowed to touch him. The way that he draws into himself whenever someone mentions the scar on his throat or the fact that he isn't speaking.

But tonight, he learned about the nightmares.

Midterm week was stressful for everyone. The teachers tended to assign huge study packets that were due on the day of their exam, and for a mid-semester transfer who has barely finished catching up, it was almost a death sentence.

Jeff remembered Blaine's first exam week well. The curly haired boy had resorted to screaming at anyone who interrupted his study schedule.

Which is why Jeff was doing his best to look out for Kurt. The pale boy had been quiet recently. Not that he wasn't always technically quiet, but he didn't sign with Nick anymore and didn't seem interested in any conversations, preferring to keep his nose in a textbook. Jeff was starting to get worried.

Him and Kurt were quickly becoming good friends, and although they were not as close as Kurt was with Blaine, he could see Kurt being a long time friend in the future.

Thursday night, with only one day left of exams, came the turning point.

Jeff had gone to bed quite early that night, having already completed any studying he needed for Friday. Kurt, however, was still at his desk, appearing to be reading over some notes.

It happened at promptly 2:06 AM Friday morning.

The sound of something hitting the floor is what woke him up. Quickly, he turned on his lamp to see what was wrong.

Kurt was still sitting at his desk, but he was moving. His breaths were coming out heavily and he was thrashing around it the chair. Tears were flooding down his face.

A nightmare.

Immediately Jeff tried to wake him, shaking him and trying to tell him to wake up, but he was unsuccessful. Terrified, he thought for a moment and figured there would only be one person that could help him with this.

As fast as he could, Jeff ran out of their dorm and to the room that Blaine shared with Nick and began banging on the door.

 **xxKBxx**

Blaine was worried about Kurt.

His first exam week as a Dalton student had been unbelievably stressful, and he recalled the amount of people he managed to reduce into tears during that time frame.

All week Kurt had been out of it, not acting like his normal self, and Blaine was starting to get concerned. Luckily there was just one day of exams left and then it was winter break. He hoped that his new friend would last through this last day so that he could get some well-deserved rest.

After tossing and turning a bit due to his worries, Blaine eventually fell asleep, only to be woken unreasonably early the next morning by banging on the door. Both he and Nick sat up, sighing, and turned their lamps on. Blaine went to answer the door while Nick sat p and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you- Jeff? What's wrong?"

"It's Kurt. He's having a nightmare and I can't wake him up. You were the only person I could think of to go to." Jeff sounded rather frantic and out of breath.

"Alright. Why don't you stay here with Nick, I'll see if I can help." Blaine's worry came back in waves and he rushed over to the room. Kurt was halfway out of his desk chair, and he was worried that the boy would fall out, so he carefully placed him back in the chair.

Blaine remembered the nightmares that he would get after the Sadie Hawkins dance. The feeling of fists and feet hitting him over and over again covered his sleep for months.

Gently, he tried stroking Kurt's hair, the boy suddenly stilling before gasping and opening his eyes, his entire body shaking.

"Shh, shh it's okay Kurt. I'm here." The pale boy buried his face in Blaine's chest, and Blaine continued stroking his hair and began to sing.

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _No sir, not while I'm around_

 _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays_

 _I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways_

 _No one's gonna hurt you_

 _No one's gonna dare_

 _Others can desert you_

 _Not to worry, whistle I'll be there_

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while_

 _But in time_

 _Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around_

 _Being close and being clever_

 _Ain't like being true_

 _I don't need to, I would never_

 _Hide a thing from you_

 _Like some_

 _No one's gonna hurt you_

 _No one's gonna dare_

 _Others can desert you_

 _Not a worry, whistle I'll be there_

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile_

 _But in time_

 _Nothing can harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

By the end of the song, Kurt was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He lifted the boy as carefully as possible and tucked him into his own bed, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight Kurt."

 **xxKBxx**

If Kurt ever had to take another exam in his life, it would be too soon. He learned very quickly that the teachers at Dalton cared much more about final exams than the teachers at McKinley did. While that was better for his education, it was doing horrible things for his stress levels.

He was already stressed from being in a new school and having to adjust to a new place so quickly, as well as having to catch up in his classes, as McKinley was woefully behind in terms of their academics. The added pressure of midterm exams was almost too much for him to handle.

Kurt had been convinced that he was going to crumble into pieces at some point during the week, but disregarding last night's issue, he had made it through all of his exams without incident. Even his devil teacher had had too much on her plate to bother him too much this week. It was now Friday afternoon, and he was planning on leaving for home the next morning when his dad picked him up after breakfast.

He felt drained and exhausted and really just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew that this would be the last time he would get to see his friends for at least a week so he figured he should probably spend some time with them.

Kurt found Blaine, Niff, and Wevid in the Warbler rehearsal room, just sitting and chatting.

"Hey Kurt, come and sit with us, we were just discussing our holiday plans." Said Blain with a smile.

Nodding, he went and sat down next to Blaine on the couch in which he was sitting, before signing something to Nick, which he interpreted quickly.

"He says if we don't already have plans, his dad said he was allowed to invite his friends over for New Year's Eve and that we can spend the night there."

All five boys, being as dapper as they were, all pulled out miniature calendars and checked their schedules. Eventually they were all in agreement that they would be at Kurt's for New Year's.

Kurt smiled and clapped his hands, feeling glad that he finally had enough friends to have himself a party. He recollected that New Directions probably would have been willing to have a party with him…not anymore.

Eventually the conversation moved to other things, and Kurt found himself getting increasingly drowsy, having not slept too well the night before. After a while he eventually gave in and allowed himself to succumb into sleep.

 **xxKBxx**

Blaine hadn't even noticed how tired Kurt had been until he felt a head hit his chest. Looking down, he realized that the paler boy had fallen asleep on his, and was now using his chest as a pillow. Smiling, he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as he did the night before.

Blaine began tuning the rest of the conversation out as his thoughts turned to the boy that was quickly becoming his best friend.

He wondered what Kurt had gone through that put him where he was. He wondered if it was similar to what had happened to him. God, he hoped not. He couldn't stand to know that someone had hurt this precious angel. Yet someone had, there was a scar on his neck and he didn't think that Kurt had done that himself.

Blaine attempted to bring himself out of those thoughts by thinking about the positives. He wondered what Kurt's voice sounded like, if it was as angelic as he looked. He bent down slightly and sniffed, realizing that Kurt smelled like vanilla and coffee.

He never wanted to get that smell out of his mind. Blaine couldn't believe how beautiful the boy that was laying on him and that he now had his arms wrapped around was so beautiful.

Wait, beautiful?

Blaine couldn't dent that Kurt was attractive, any gay guy or girl could easily see that. But beautiful was on a whole other level.

"You like him, don't you?" Asked Wes suddenly.

"I-"Blaine tried to answer.

"Don't hurt him." Said Jeff, warningly. Blaine smiled at the way the two roommates had become friends over the past few weeks.

But did he really like Kurt? Obviously he liked him, but did he like like him?

He couldn't have a crush on Kurt that was absurd. But Kurt was amazing, he was everything that Blaine could have ever asked for in a guy. He was smart and beautiful and funny and just absolutely amazing.

 _Shit_ , he thought, _I'm falling in love with Kurt Hummel._

 **Song used: Not While I'm Around by Stephen Sondheim.**

 **Author's Note: Well there we have it. Blaine's realized that his feelings for Kurt may be a little more than friendly after all. The real question is whether or not he will act on them. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and again I greatly apologize for the long wait. But hey, at least we have that one-shot to look forward to later on this week. I am not entirely sure where it's going to go or how long it's going to be yet but I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. Again, please review this chapter, I appreciate it so much, and I hope to see you all soon!**

 **Up next: The holidays arrive along with Kurt's New Year's party. The Hudmels plus a few members of New Directions make an appearance.**


End file.
